mudaefandomcom-20200214-history
Pokéslot
The pokéroulette is a feature that lets you collect Pokémon. The available Pokémon are divided in 5 rarities. In total, there are 721 Pokémon (so the Pokédex from Kanto to Kalos, thus going up to Gen VI). List of commands $pokemon (or $p) * The command to use the roulette. There is an interval of 2 hours for each use, unless you release two Pokémon to get a new try. * If you happen to roll Giovanni's head, this means the Pokémon you should've won was stolen by the casino. (Giovanni being the boss of the casino.) $release pkm 1 pkm 2 (or $r) * Releases two Pokémon of your choice to get a new try. $autorelease (or $arl, not to be mistaken with $ar) * Releases all of your doubles from rarities 1-3. Use $autorelease to release a specific rarity. Legendaries must be divorced by hand. * If you input a Pokémon's name in the command, it will be immune to release. $pokedex (or $pd) * See the list of Pokémon you own. You can also see how complete your Pokédex is. $pokedex rare lets you see all of your Pokémon sorted by rarity tier. $sortpkm (or $sp) * Following syntax is abc (1), double (2), id (3) or rare (4). You can quickly sort your Pokémon by alphabetical order (1), by rarity (4) or Pokédex number (3) or just put all of your doubles at the top (2). * Using $sortpkm pkm1 pkm2 lets you sort your Pokémon in an order you decide. $pokeserv * Shows the top from your server. $pokerank * Shows the top 100 from all servers. $pokerank leg displays the amount of legendaries owned by people. $pokemode * Changes the animation and ping options for the Pokéslot. $pokemode 1 disables the mention received upon getting your roll results; $pokemode 2 disables both the mention and the animation (giving you instant results). Rarities 1st Row * Caterpie * Weedle * Pidgey * Rattata * Spearow * Ekans * Sandshrew * NidoranF * NidoranM * Zubat * Oddish * Paras * Venonat * Diglett * Meowth * Psyduck * Mankey * Poliwag * Machop * Bellsprout * Tentacool * Geodude * Slowpoke * Magnemite * Doduo * Seel * Grimer * Shellder * Gastly * Krabby * Exeggcute * Koffing * Horsea * Goldeen * Staryu * Magikarp * Sentret * Hoothoot * Ledyba * Spinarak * Chinchou * Natu * Mareep * Marill * Hoppip * Sunkern * Wooper * Murkrow * Pineco * Snubbull * Teddiursa * Slugma * Swinub * Remoraid * Phanpy * Poochyena * Zigzagoon * Wurmple * Lotad * Seedot * Taillow * Wingull * Surskit * Shroomish * Slakoth * Nincada * Whismur * Makuhita * Skitty * Gulpin * Carvanha * Numel * Spoink * Trapinch * Cacnea * Barboach * Corphish * Feebas * Spheal * Starly * Bidoof * Kricketot * Shinx * Budew * Burmy * Combee * Buizel * Cherubi * Shellos * Buneary * Glameow * Stunky * Bronzor * Hippopotas * Skorupi * Finneon * Patrat * Lillipup * Purrloin * Munna * Pidove * Blitze * Roggenrola * Woobat * Drilbur * Timburr * Tympole * Sewaddle * Venipede * Cottonee * Petilil * Sandile * Dweeble * Scraggy * Yamask * Trubish * Ducklett * Vanillite * Deerling * Karrablast * Foongus * Frillish * Joltik * Ferroseed * Klink * Tynamo * Litwick * Cubchoo * Shelmet * Rufflett * Vullaby * Bunnelby * Fletchling * Scatterbug * Litleo * Flabébé * Honedge 2nd Row * Bulbasaur * Charmander * Squirtle * Metapod * Kakuna * Pidgeotto * Raticate * Fearow * Pikachu * Sandslash * Nidorina * Nidorino * Clefairy * Vulpix * Jigglypuff * Golbat * Gloom * Parasect * Venomoth * Primeape * Growlithe * Poliwhirl * Abra * Weepinbell * Ponyta * Drowzee * Kingler * Voltorb * Cubone * Rhyhorn * Tangela * Seadra * Seaking * Dratini * Chikorita * Cyndaquil * Totodile * Furret * Noctowl * Ledian * Ariados * Flaaffy * Skiploom * Aipom * Sunflora * Yanma * Quagsire * Unown * Girafarig * Gligar * Granbull * Qwilfish * Magcargo * Piloswine * Corsola * Octillery * Mantine * Houndour * Stantler * Tyrogue * Larvitar * Treecko * Torchic * Mudkip * Mightyena * Linoone * Silcoon * Cascoon * Lombre * Nuzleaf * Swellow * Pelipper * Ralts * Masquerain * Vigoroth * Loudred * Aron * Meditite * Electrike * Volbeat * Illumise * Roselia * Wailmer * Vibrava * Swablu * Baltoy * Lileep * Anorith * Shuppet * Duskull * Snorunt * Sealeo * Clamperl * Luvdisc * Bagon * Beldum * Turtwig * Chimchar * Piplup * Staravia * Bibarel * Kricketune * Luxio * Wormadam * Mothim * Floatzel * Cherrim * Gastrodon * Drifloon * Purugly * Skuntank * Gible * Croagunk * Lumineon * Snover * Snivy * Tepig * Oshawott * Watchog * Herdier * Liepard * Pansage * Pansear * Panpour * Tranquill * Boldore * Swoobat * Gurdurr * Palpitoad * Swadloon * Whirlipede * Basculin * Krokorok * Darumaka * Minccino * Gothita * Solosis * Vanillish * Eelektrik * Elgyem * Axew * Stunfisk * Mienfoo * Golett * Pawniard * Deino * Larvesta * Chespin * Fennekin * Froakie * Diggersby * Fletchinder * Spewpa * Vivillon * Floette * Skiddo * Pancham * Furfrou * Espurr * Spritzee * Swirlix * Inkay * Binacle * Skrelp * Clauncher * Helioptile * Goomy * Phantump * Pumpkaboo * Bergmite * Noibat 3rd Row * Ivysaur * Charmeleon * Wartortle * Butterfree * Beedrill * Pidgeot * Arbok * Raichu * Clefable * Wigglytuff * Vileplume * Dugtrio * Persian * Golduck * Poliwrath * Kadabra * Machoke * Victreebell * Tentacruel * Graveler * Rapidash * Slowbro * Magneton * Farfetch'd * Dodrio * Dewgong * Muk * Cloyster * Haunter * Onix * Hypno * Electrode * Exeggutor * Marowak * Hitmonlee * Hitmonchan * Lickitung * Weezing * Starmie * Scyther * Pinsir * Tauros * Eevee * Omanyte * Kabuto * Dragonair * Bayleaf * Quilava * Croconaw * Lanturn * Pichu * Cleffa * Igglybuff * Togepi * Xatu * Bellossom * Azumarill * Sudowoodo * Politoed * Jumpluff * Misdreavus * Wobbuffet * Forretress * Dunsparce * Shuckle * Heracross * Sneasel * Ursaring * Delibird * Skarmory * Houndoom * Donphan * Smeargle * Hitmontop * Smoochum * Elekid * Magby * Miltank * Pupitar * Grovyle * Combusken * Marshtomp * Beautifly * Dustox * Ludicolo * Shiftry * Kirlia * Breloom * Slaking * Ninjask * Shedinja * Hariyama * Azurill * Nosepass * Delcatty * Sableye * Mawile * Lairon * Medicham * Manectric * Plusle * Minun * Swalot * Sharpedo * Camerupt * Torkoal * Grumpig * Spinda * Cacturne * Zangoose * Seviper * Solrock * Lunatone * Whiscash * Crawdaunt * Claydol * Castform * Kecleon * Banette * Dusclops * Tropius * Chimecho * Wynaut * Glalie * Huntail * Gorebyss * Relicanth * Shelgon * Metang * Grotle * Monferno * Prinplup * Staraptor * Roserade * Cranidos * Shieldon * Pachirisu * Ambipom * Drifblim * Lopunny * Chingling * Bronzong * Bonsly * Mime Jr. * Happiny * Chatot * Gabite * Munchlax * Riolu * Hippowdon * Drapion * Toxicroak * Carnivine * Mantyke * Abomasnow * Tangrowth * Yanmega * Servine * Pignite * Dewott * Stoutland * Simisage * Simisear * Simipour * Musharna * Unfezant * Zebstrika * Gigalith * Excadrill * Audino * Seismitoad * Throh * Sawk * Leavanny * Scolipede * Whimsicott * Lilligant * Darmanitan * Maractus * Crustle * Scrafty * Sigilyph * Cofagrigus * Tirtouga * Archen * Garbodor * Zorua * Cinccino * Gothorita * Duosion * Swanna * Vanilluxe * Sawsbuck * Emolga * Escavalier * Amoonguss * Jellicent * Alomomola * Galvantula * Ferrothorn * Klang * Eelektross * Beheeyem * Lampent * Fraxure * Beartic * Cryogonal * Accelgor * Mienshao * Druddigon * Golurk * Bouffalant * Braviary * Madibuzz * Heatmor * Durant * Zweilous * Quilladin * Braixen * Frogadier * Talonflame * Pyroar * Florges * Gogoat * Pangoro * Meowstic * Doublade * Aromatisse * Slurpuff * Malamar * Barbaracle * Dragalge * Clawitzer * Heliolisk * Tyrunt * Amaura * Hawlucha * Dedenne * Carbink * Sliggoo * Klefki * Trevenant * Gourgeist * Avalugg * Noivern 4th Row * Venusaur * Charizard * Blastoise * Nidoqueen * Nidoking * Ninetales * Arcanine * Alakazam * Machamp * Golem * Gengar * Rhydon * Chansey * Kangaskhan * Mr. Mime * Jynx * Electabuzz * Magmar * Gyarados * Lapras * Ditto * Vaporeon * Jolteon * Flareon * Porygon * Omastar * Kabutops * Aerodactyl * Snorlax * Dragonite * Meganium * Typhlosion * Feraligatr * Crobat * Togetic * Ampharos * Espeon * Umbreon * Slowking * Steelix * Scizor * Kingdra * Porygon2 * Blissey * Tyranitar * Sceptile * Blaziken * Swampert * Gardevoir * Exploud * Aggron * Wailord * Flygon * Altaria * Cradily * Armaldo * Milotic * Absol * Walrein * Salamence * Metagross * Torterra * Infernape * Empoleon * Luxray * Rampardos * Bastiodon * Vespiquen * Mismagius * Honchkrow * Spiritomb * Garchomp * Lucario * Weavile * Magnezone * Lickilicky * Rhyperior * Electivire * Magmortar * Togekiss * Leafeon * Glaceon * Gliscor * Mamoswine * Porygon-Z * Gallade * Probopass * Dusknoir * Froslass * Rotom * Phione * Serperior * Emboar * Samurott * Conkeldurr * Krookodile * Carracosta * Archeops * Zoroark * Gothitelle * Reuniclus * Klinklang * Chandelure * Haxorus * Bisharp * Hydreigon * Volcarona * Chesnaught * Delphox * Greninja * Aegislash * Tyrantrum * Aurorus * Sylveon * Goodra 5th Row * Articuno * Zapdos * Moltres * Mewtwo * Mew * Raikou * Entei * Suicune * Lugia * Ho-Oh * Celebi * Regirock * Regice * Registeel * Latias * Latios * Kyogre * Groudon * Rayquaza * Jirachi * Deoxys * Uxie * Mesprit * Azelf * Dialga * Palkia * Heatran * Regigigas * Giratina * Cresselia * Manaphy * Darkrai * Shaymin * Arceus * Victini * Cobalion * Terrakion * Virizion * Tornadus * Thundurus * Reshiram * Zekrom * Landorus * Kyurem * Keldeo * Meloetta * Genesect * Xerneas * Yveltal * Zygarde * Diancie * Hoopa * Volcanion Category:Features